Driven: CO'ed
by McGeeklover
Summary: "Abby! Ab-Abby help me!" This was it, she couldn't hear him and he was trapped with no way out. He was going to die and no one was going to know, no one would find him until he was dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but I do in my mind :) Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Abby. What are you doing?" McGee asked striding from the elevator and into the evidence garage. Abby was at a nearby desk, headphones on and eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Abby!" McGee repeated when she didn't answer him. "Abbs!" Nothing. So he went over and lifted a headphone off and said her name again.

"Ah! Dammit Tim, you scared the hell out of me!" Abby snapped. As soon as she caught the wounded look flash across McGee's face, she softened.

"Sorry, McGee, I didn't mean to yell at you. Did you need me?"

"No, uh, I was just asking what you were doing."

"Oh! I was trying to see if I could find out how the killer set up the system. It's taking longer than I thought it would though, so I need to focus." Abby said putting the headphones back on her head and faced the computer once more.

McGee smiled and sighed turning to the giant automobile; he decided he wanted to see how it worked, fascinated on the the smarts the killer had.

He walked over to "OTTO" and got in the passenger seat and shut the door.

"So the Lt. must have gotten into the passenger seat, shut the door," McGee performed, talking quietly to himself, "and snapped in the seat belt." He reached over to see if he could reach the emergency button. Seeing that he couldn't, he scrunched his face in thought as he began to unbuckle himself, but the it suddenly tightened against his chest, restricting his movement. The doors locked and the windows rolled up. He began to panic, he breaths coming in short gasps as he tried to find a way to stop what was happening.

His worse fears came true when smoke started to fill up rapidly in the car, causing him to cough and making it harder to breathe. He turned to look out the window and began to pound on it.

"Abby! Abby help me!" he coughed. Through the foggy vision of both the window and his eyes, he could make out Abby still focused on the computer screen; not even moving a muscle, not even turning around once.

"A-Abby! Ab-Abs!" McGee sputtered as he started to wheeze. He couldn't breathe, he was going to die and no one was going to know until Abby finished the program; and who knows how long that was going to take. McGee coughed some more, weakly pounding on the window. This was it, this was the end. His hand shakily splayed on the window and his head fell weakly back onto the head rest. He looked out of the windshield and saw the elevator doors open as his hand slid down the glass and fell to his side.

He was the last thing he saw before he blacked out. The last thing he rasped before he drew his last breath.

"Boss."


	2. Chapter 2

**How is it so far? Do you like it? Hope you do! **

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs decided it was time to check on Abby and McGee's progress on some computer thingy he'd never understand. So he grabbed his coffee and made his way to the evidence garage. He stepped into the elevator and waited impatiently, sipping his coffee as he traveled down. The elevator dinged and he walked out noticing Abby hard at work at the computers, but something more important and startling was the car in the middle of the garage. It was filling up with smoke, all the doors and windows closed, and he could just make out the person inside. It was McGee. As soon as he saw McGee catch his gaze, his agent's eyes closed weakly. Wasting no time, Gibbs dropped the cup of coffee, it meaning nothing to him anymore, and bolted to the car.

"McGee!" he yelled as he rushed to the passenger door, desperately trying to open it. It was locked. Dammit! McGee's eyes slowly opened and looked over at him sluggishly, his glazed over eyes pleading for help. Gibbs had to hurry or else his agent was a goner. An idea finally came to mind, and he ran to the driver's side and smashed the window open with a fire extinguisher. That British guy wasn't going to be happy, but Gibbs didn't give a shit; someone's life was worth way more than a dumb car. Reaching in, he slammed down on the emergency button and looked over at McGee. His eyes were closed and his chest was immobile.

"McGee, wake up! Tim, you are not allowed to die! Don't you dare die!"

By now Tony and Ziva had come down, and Abby had become aware of the commotion.

"Oh my god! I didn't even hear him, it's all my fault!" She cried as Tony held her back away from the car.

Gibbs ran back to the passenger side while he told Ziva to call 911 and Ducky. Gibbs swung open the door and dragged Tim gently out of the seat, laying him onto the cold cement floor.

"Tim! Tim, wake up, don't you dare die!" Gibbs said frantically as he lightly slapped his agent's face. Then realization hit him; his fingers flung to McGee's throat, looking for a pulse. All the color drained from his face when he couldn't find one.

"Is he-is he d-dead, Boss?" Tony said, his voice laced with concern. He could hear Abby sobbing, blaming herself.

"Not it I can help it!" Gibbs shouted as he tilted McGee's head back, pinched his nose and began giving him CPR. He was vaguely aware that Ducky had showed up and began to help him with the compressions.

It wasn't working. Tim wasn't breathing.

"Come on, Tim! Come on!" he yelled, his eyes becoming wet with tears.

The team stood, shocked and afraid to move, scared of what might happen it they did.

Finally, Tim's body jerked as he coughed violently. The team let out a sigh of relief as the blue tinge in McGee's lip faded and some color returned to his pale white face.

"Tim, your gonna be okay, your alive," Gibbs whispered stroking Tim's head as he continued to cough. His breathing slowed, still wheezing, knowing that someone was there for him. The paramedics finally rushed in and pushed Gibbs out of the way. He moved slightly, but hung onto McGee's hand as they put the oxygen mask onto Tim's face, placed him on a stretcher and wheeled Tim out. He let go when the paramedics rushed out of the garage and into the ambulance. As they drove away, Gibbs stood silently, watching them until they were out of sight. There was no way in hell McGee was going to get out of this without getting CO poisoning. He sighed angrily as he turned around facing Abby.

"What the hell happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell happened, Abby?" shouted Gibbs walking over to her.

"I-I don't know Gibbs! I'm- I didn't even know he went into the car; one moment I was telling him what I was doing on the computer, I thought he'd left to go back upstairs, by the time I saw Timmy in that-that killer machine, you were getting ready to drag him out of the car. I'm so sorry, its all my fault!" cried Abby falling to her knees. Gibbs face softened, realizing he may have been a bit to hard on the vulnerable woman. He went over and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head

"It's alright Abby, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Please tell me Timmy's going to be okay, Gibbs. If he dies-"

"He's not going to die, Abs, I promise you that. He doesn't have permission to."

Abby gave him a watery smile and nodded as she gathered herself together.

"Can-can we go see him?"

"Of course, let me just tell the director what happened and hand off the case to someone else."

"Okay," Abby said quietly. Gibbs let go of Abby and headed to the elevator.

"Tony, gas the sedan, and bring it up front. Take Abby, Ziva, and Ducky with you." Gibbs noticed how still and pale Tony was when he saw McGee. It was like a punch in the gut for him; Tim was like his little brother.

"On it, Boss," Tony said, his voice cracking a bit. Tony led the two girls and Ducky out of the garage and to the car lot, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Abby was lost in guilty thoughts, thinking of things she might do to herself if Timmy didn't get through this. Tony was scared out of his mind, wondering how everything could go wrong so quickly. Probie had _died_, it was worse than anything that ever happened to him. Ziva and Ducky were silent, just thinking of their friend and how they almost and still might loose him.

As they brought the car to the front, they met Gibbs and He got in the car. They all decided to let Ziva drive, seeing as they wanted to get to Bethesda as fast as possible. When they finally got there, they caught a pale, lifeless McGee being wheeled into surgery. Abby gasped at the sight as Gibbs pulled her into a hug. Now all they had to do was wait, and that was something they were never good at.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For hours the team waited impatiently; pacing the floors, taping their feet annoyingly, or getting up to go to the nurse's desk to ask for an update on Tim's health. Every time they did, though, the answer would always be "He's still in surgery," or "We'll give you an update soon." They were all about to go crazy when, finally, a doctor stepped out from behind the double doors.

"Family of Timothy McGee?" she called out.

The team stood up and approached the doctor.

"You're Agent McGee's family?" the doctor asked confused and suspicious.

"Yes," Gibbs spoke up, "Tim's family isn't available right now, so we're all here for him."

"How's Timothy doing, Dr-?" asked Ducky.

"Dr. Eva Western, I'll be attending to Tim."

"H-How is he?" sniffed Abby. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Dr. Western looked over to the crying goth in sympathy and sighed. This was going to be tough on both her and the team

"Uh." she said. _How am I going to say this without breaking her heart? _"Um, well, the good news is, is that Tim is going to live. He is currently in ICU and stable.

"What's the bad news?" asked Tony, speaking for the first time in hours.

"Well, being in Carbon Monoxide for that long will obviously leave some damage. Not long term, but it may be awhile before he recovers."

"Carbon Monoxide poisoning?" said Gibbs, assuming he was correct.

"Yes and we are currently monitoring his symptoms. He's not out of the woods yet."

"What are the symptoms?" asked Ziva curiously.

The Dr. looked at the team questioningly, wondering if she should go on. The older man, looking like he was the leader, nodded, and she nodded back and continued.

"Well some of the less severe symptoms are aching muscles, flu-like symptoms, headaches, and dizziness. I'm afraid to say, though, that the severe symptoms is not a short list. There's the very high fever, which is currently 102.8, fatigue, coughing-which could be serious for his lungs, shortness of breath, chest pain, impaired judgment, depression, hallucinations, agitation, vomiting, fainting and seizures."

The doctor looked up to see the sullen faces of the team. She sighed as the Goth's eyes began to tear up.

"Don't worry, he may not get most of the symptoms I listed, we are just going to treat and monitor him for them." She saw some tension leave the faces before her, but they were still unsettled.

"If you would like to see him-"

"YES!" the group shouted and she smiled.

"Okay then. Right this way, please." Dr. Western said turning around and headed for her patient's room. She didn't even have to look back to see if the eager group was following her; she knew that they would want to see their friend as soon as possible.

They finally reached the ICU room and showed them in. What they saw was a huge shock for them. A tube was trailing from a machine and into Tim's mouth, helping him breath. All there was, was wires and machines everywhere, keeping the pale and weak form of Timothy alive.

"Don't be afraid," Dr. Western assured, "It looks worse than it is, we are giving him as much oxygen as his body needs since the CO deprived him of it. If it makes you feel any better, the poisoning wasn't that bad, since a full-body chamber wasn't needed. He should be better by tomorrow, and with luck he could leave withing three days."

Everyone's face brightened as they heard this; maybe it wasn't so bad after all. The worse had past.

"The only thing we need to watch is his temperature and the coughing. Other than that he's doing good."

The team nodded and sighed a breath of relief, smiling a bit.

"I'll leave you all to be with him," the Dr. whispered as she began to step out of the room.

"Thank you Eva," said Ducky charmingly. Eva nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. That went better than she thought it would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The team stood quietly, watching their young friend breath, or rather the machine breathe for him. But they didn't care, all they cared about was that he was alive. Abby was the first to move, walking stealthily over to the cheap plastic chair by Tim's head. She sat down and took his cold hand in her trembling one. Gibbs decided that she needed time alone with Tim, so he ushered the rest of the team out and told Abby that they would see him later when she was done.

Abby began stroking Tim hair, tears falling onto the bed. This was all her fault no matter what Gibbs said. She yelled at him and ignored him and that was probably his last thought before...before. No, don't think about that Abby. He was alive and that's what was important.

"I'm so sorry, Timmy," she whispered. Suddenly she felt movement in her hand. She looked down and saw McGee's fingers twitching slightly.

"Tim?" she asked excitedly.

Finally, Tim's eyes flickered open, revealing tired green eyes. They looked around frantically, wondering what was going on.

"It's okay, Tim," Abby soothed, sensing his fear, "You're in a hospital, you're going to be okay."

His eyes landed on her and he smiled as far as the tube could let him, which wasn't very much. He, then, became aware of the tube and panicked. He realized that he couldn't swallow and he brought his hand up to the tube, ready to yank it out.

"No, Tim don't! That's helping you breathe; I'll get the doctor and they will get it out for you okay?" Abby said grabbing Tim's wrist and bringing it back down to the bed.

Tim nodded, tears falling from his pain filled eyes. Abby pressed the call button and soon enough a nurse and Dr. Western came running in.

"Agent McGee! I'm Dr. Western, do you want the tube out? Blink once for yes and twice for no." she said calmly. Tim blinked once and the Dr. nodded. In five minutes stat, the tube was out and an exhausted McGee had fallen back asleep. Abby was in the corner, staying away from the commotion. Gibbs and the rest of the team suddenly came rushing in, worried about all that was happening.

"Abs! What happened?" breathed Gibbs as Tony and Ziva tried to peer over the crowding doctors.

"H-he woke up and when he felt the tube in his throat, he be-began panicking. I called the doctor and they just took it out. He's sleep-sleeping right now, though."

Gibbs nodded and went over to his sleeping agent. He looked like hell, a thin sheet of sweat covered his colorless face. He put his hand on Tim's forehead and sighed. McGee was going to be alright. He was two minutes close to losing one of his best agents. Two more minutes and...he would have been... he shook the thoughts of the past away and squeezed Tim's shoulder.

"Get better, Tim. Abby's going to be here with you, but we all will come visit you in a bit."

Ziva came over and kissed Tim on the cheek, while Tony patted his shoulder and Ducky squeezed his hand.

"You gonna be okay, Abs?" asked Gibbs kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, I will." she replied.

"Okay. Well, let us know when you are done and one of us will stay with him so you can freshen up."

"Okay, bye Gibbs."

When everyone left, Abby resumed her place by Tim's head and sighed. She continued to stroke his hair and face, hoping that he would wake up soon.

"Please wake up, Timmy, please."


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter :) R&R**

**Chapter 6**

After a while, Abby's eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep, still gripping Tim's hand. For what seemed like seconds, Abby awoke to a sudden pull in her hand along with a slight groan, coming from the bed besides her.

"T-Timmy?" she whispered as leaned forward quickly.

No response, no movement, no nothing. Abby sighed sadly sit back in her chair.

"Tim, I know you are probably angry with me, that I didn't hear you yelling for help. It was all my fault and I'm so, so sorry. I can totally understand if you don't want to speak with me or accept my apology. I would hate me too, if I were you." Tears slipped from her blurry eyes as she began to cry.

"A-Abby? Please d-don't cry, Abby." said a weak and scratchy voice.

"Tim?" Abby said opening her eyes. She looked over to Tim, and sure enough his worry filled eyes were staring back at her.

"Abby, don't blame yourself, please. I don't blame you, it was my fault. If I would have never gotten into the car all this would have never h-happened. I should have known the car wasn't s-safe, but I went in it any-anyways."

"Well, it was my fault I didn't hear you. I was too damn focused on the stupid program to even pay attention to anything around me."

Tim sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them again, looking at Abby and taking her hand.

"Listen to me Abby. You made a mistake and I don't blame you for that."

"I made a mistake that almost cost you your-" began Abby but Tim cut her off.

"Abby, please listen to me. Yes you are right the mistake almost killed me, but my curiousness almost killed me too. Can we just admit that it was both our faults and that we can both let it go. If I don't blame you, then you shouldn't blame you. I forgive you Abby, okay? I forgive you."

Abby studied him closely before speaking again.

"A-are you sure? Do you really forgive me?"

"Yes, Abby, and I've never been more sure in my life than right now."

Abby smiled and brought Tim into a tight hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh, A-Abby, too tight," winced McGee.

"Oh, sorry Timmy," Abby said releasing Tim.

For the next hour, they talked about things; nothing on topic, just random things, like computers and the latest technology, even Abby's tales of bowling with the Sisters. During the end of the conversation, Tim had fallen asleep. Abby smiled and got up, ready to go get Gibbs and the rest of the team.

"Goodnight, Timmy," she said kissing Tim on the head and squeezing his hand. She got up and left, hesitating a bit before shutting the door.

After she got the team, Ducky took Abby home while Gibbs, Tony and Ziva went to go visit Tim. Finally everything was back to normal.

**Two Days Later**

"Are you sure you're feeling better McOTTO?" Tony said as McGee was wheeled out if the hospital by Gibbs.

"I'm going to be fine, Tony. Dr. Western just said I'd have some aftereffects like coughing and some muscle aches. Other than that I should be fine."

"Well, we are glad you are okay, McGee said Ziva as she helped Tim out of the wheelchair and into the car. He looked over to his side and saw someone he missed so much.

"Hey Timmy, I missed you!" she said as he gave him a hug and the team piled in the car and headed for a restaurant to welcome Tim back.

"I missed you too Abby. I missed you, too"

**The ending kinda sucks but oh well. Like it? Love it? Hate it? (say no to the last one :)) Thanks :)**


End file.
